The New History Teacher
by laurin111899
Summary: It is Peeta's senior year in high school he wants to make it his best year of high school, but he gets a new history teacher that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta never was a popular kid but ever since he became friends with Delly Clearwater every person in his high school know him. It was Peeta's senior year this year and he was going to try to make it his best year of high school. He was walking into his history class has the tardy bell rang. "Your late." said what Peeta figured was the new history teacher that his friend Finnick was pretty cute. "Yeah my locker wouldn't open." Peeta said has he sat down in his seat. "Like I have heard that one before, stay after school ... your name?". Great Peeta though first day of class and he already is in trouble. "Peeta Mellark" he said. "Alright see me after school Mr..Mellark" she said. Peeta slumped in his chair and watched as she wrote something on the board. "Okay everyone, as I was saying my name is Katniss Everdeen but of course you guys are going to call me " as she wrote that on the board then she turned to face the class and that is we Peeta got a good look at his new history teacher. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful gray eyes and how her braid cascaded down her shoulder and how the jeans she is wearing hug her body in all the right places and how her blouse showed a little chest either that can be showed at school. "Alright guys we have a lot of stuff to do this year so we are going to star right away, pull out your history books and turn to page 26 and read paragraph 4". Peeta never really believed in love at first sight but he is pretty sure he does now.

"okay Class your homework tonight is to read chapter 6". You could hear the students groan about having homework on the first day of school. Peeta as picking up his books and walking toured the door when he heard and book drop behind him his legs had a mind of their own because he was bending down to pick up the book when his hand touched another he felt like that hand fit perfectly in his . And the other hand shot up has Peeta picked up the book to see who it belong to and it was none other the his new history teacher. "Thanks" she said has he handed her the book. "Your Welcome" he said back. "Hey ah... do I still have to come in after school I was wondering since its the first day of school in all..." he said nervously he never like this to any other teachers he had before "Well I guess you have a point there Peeta so yeah you don't have to, but don't be late to my class again understood?" she said has her gray eyes met his blue ones. "Yes " as he gave her is trade mark smile at that moment something crossed her eyes for split second then it was gone Peeta couldn't figure it what it was. "See you tomorrow " she said all Peeta could choke out was "Yeah" has he hurry to get out of the room to much tension in there has he was coming hi best friend since he was 5 Finnick . "Peeta!" he called from down hall running to him "Yeah". he said has turning to face him. "How did it go". Peeta knew what exactly what he was taking about but he was going to play with him. "How did what go?". Finnick hated when he did this "The new teacher!"

He yelled at Peeta

"oooohh it was fine". Peeta said "That's all?" Finnick said as then walked to their next class.

"You where right she was pretty cute almost got detention from her." he said

"Wow Peeta already trying to get in her pants." he said has he started laughing.  
Peeta puched him in the shoulder "You know Im not like that and plus she is my teacher so yeahh that cant happen".

"But Peeta your 19 your fine what is she like 24, 23?" he said while smiling

"Whatever dude why you checking out other girls does Annie know?" Annie is Finnick's longest girlfriend he had he stared dating her in his junior year. Has Peeta and Finnick enter their next class Peeta relized that his senior year is going to be along one.


	2. Chapter 2

**None of these characters belong to me**

It was the 4 weeks in of school and Peeta was walking in to his history class.

"Mellark see me after class please". She said Great what did I do now he though. The class went by fast and he walked up to desk in front of the classroom, was lunch time so he could she the other students walking out on the court yard.

"You wanted to see me " he said nervously he hated how he was always nervous around her.

"Yeah I did I saw last year you did great last year on your history finals like to congratulate you and I would like you to go a little ahead of the class".

Peeta was about to answer when clove Chappmen (Peeta's recent date set up thanks to Finnick)

"Come on Peeta we are going to be late for are next class. Hi what has Peeta done now?"

"Hello Clove nothing just going over some stuff" as she sat done in her chair behind her desk.

"Wait by my locker Clove I will be there when is done giving me this stuff." he said turning to clove

"Alright I will be waiting." she gave Peeta her trade mark smirk and wink which made Peeta sick. And after that she was gone, thank god Peeta though to himself.

"So, just read chapter 13 and 15 and if you can you write a brief summary of each chapter?"

"Yeah I can do that" he said while smiling at her, and for a second she smiled back at him, and that to him was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. "You have the most beautiful smile I have ever see" he said while looking into his eyes. "Thanks" she said has she blushed and before he could touch those rosy cheeks she spoke. "So yeah can you have that in by Friday?" She said while shifting in her seat. "Yeah hopefully my makes me work at the bakery ever night so I will try" he said while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Peeta" While saying that she leaded out of her chair and placed her hand on his hand and looked up in his before they could say anything the bell rang for next class. "Damn it" he cursed he cant be late for Mr. Browns class or he will get detention "I got to go " he said while grabbing his books. "Okay see you tomorrow Peeta" she said watching the him walk out,

K Pov

They didn't tell you this in school because this is common sense, you are not suppose to start liking a student more then any other. And what I do start liking him more then other. Yes I like him but I am more lead told that I only like him because me and my on and off again boyfriend Gale we have been fighting a lot but I'm trying to believe that but there is a little part of me that says that because he is smart and I have to say he is pretty cute, even know I could get fired for saying that, I just cant stop thinking about him. The way his blonde hair covers his eyes a little bit. And his blue eyes I get lost in the blue in his eyes. See I cant stop myself. I start packing up my things to leave I grab my bag and head to my car. when I get in to the car I turn on my phone and see I got one voicemail none other then Gale "Katniss I think we need time to think about thing I'm going to stay with my brother for a few days so... I will talk to you later... bye" she sighed in anger of course he would be like this god whatever. She start her car and headed home she was pulling on to her street she saw a figure walking with a little bit of a sway she pulled up beside the figure rolled down her jeep window "Hey!" she shout the figure jump and turned to her an it was the boy She couldn't stop thinking about.

"Oooohh hey " he said nervously she could help but smile it was cute when he acted like that at around her "Where you headed?" he didn't answer right away "aaahhh a hotel I guess" he said  
"Why aren't you going home?" she asked with a questionable look on her face  
"Well my mom does take a liking to us kids being drunk" he laugh  
She knows she should say this but her mouth move before she could stop herself.  
"You want to stay with me for the night" she said looking down at her lap.  
"Yeah thanks" he said with his trade mark smile on.  
"Hope in "she said has

unlocking the door She watched him get and buckle his seat and she pulled away from the curb and head to her house she knows she is doing the wrong thing but one night what could happen.

...

the car ride to her house was a silent ride to her house she unlocked her front door and lead him around the house and she grabbed some blankets from the closet in the hall. Then she went in her bedroom to get something for him to wear she went to gales draw and they where empty. Great. I will have to deal with him later. She walks into the living room "You can sleep on the couch, sorry I could find anything for you to wear" she said while tossing the blankets on the couch.  
"It is fine I will just wear my clothes, can I use the bathroom?" he ask  
"Yeah seconded door on the right, want anything to drink soda, water, juice?"  
"I will have some water thanks." has he walked done the hall to the bathroom  
It was a few minutes when he comes out in just his boxers, I couldn't help but stare the way his tone legs flex every time he takes a step and he his six pic flex's.  
"Can I have that water?" he asked with a smirk on his face  
"oooowww yeah here." handing him the glass of water  
He takes it and takes and sip and sets it down on the island  
"Would you like something to eat, I have some cookies?" has she turns and opens and pulls out a pack of cookies and sets them downand opens the package and grabs one and eats it she saw him staring at her eating. "What?" the only word to except her mind be fore his lips crashed against hers. At first she tried to pull away but he kissed again, then she melts in to the kiss warps her hands in his hair and she wraps her legs around his body and lead her to the couch and in her mind she said what have I got in myself into now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't****own any hunger games character's and** **sorry for any mistakes or misspelling**

When katniss's back hit the back of the couch she came to her sense she pushed him away. "We cant do this Peeta you are my student." has she got up and started pacing in front of the couch.  
"But I'm 19 and you are how old?" he said has he sat down on couch  
"22"she has she stops pacing the room. "Then it is alright" has he got up coming closer to her. she stopped him with her hand lightly stopping him.  
"I doesn't matter how old you are or how old I am your teacher you are my student and I could get fired."  
"But you cant stand there and tell me that you don't feel anything when we first met or just and few seconds ago." he said pleading  
"What about Clove you cant cheat on her that's bad but with your teacher that's worst."  
"Clove?! I'm not dating her A friend set her up with me."as he  
"It doesn't matter if you are dating her or not this is not going to happen, and plus I have a boyfriend, this was horrible idea."  
"You regret kissing me?" he said sadly  
"I cant answer that Peeta, let me get my keys and I will give you money for a hotel."  
"I'm sorry okay you cant just dump me at a hotel, I will behave can I just stay here tonight I promise I wont do anything."  
"Fine, well I'm going to bed." she said has she made her way to her bedroom and closed the door. What have I got my self into she though to herself.

...

The next morning she woke up to the feel of a arm draped acrossed her waist.  
"Peet-"she was cut of because it wasn't Peeta in her bed it was Gale.  
He gave her sloppy kiss on the lips since he was still half asleep.  
"Hey Catnip" he said with a loop sided grin  
"Hey I though you were staying at your brothers house?"  
"I missed you to much, and I'm sorry for over reacting" he said I knew he wasn't lie but I hoped that when Gale came in he didn't see Peeta sleep on the I dropped my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" he said has my hand reached for the door nob.  
"Getting a glass of water" I said as I open the door.  
I walk out to the living room expecting to see Peeta on the couch but there was nothing no sleep form or blankets. I went around the house see if he was hiding since Gale came in. Nothing. No note or anything. Why would he leave with out a word? I guess it was for the best she though has she turned and headed back to her bedroom.

...

The weekend went a blur for me Gale's friends birthday was yesterday at are local bar I downed a lot of beer I don't even know how many I drank just woke up today with a massive headache . So now here I am hoping out of my jeep with jeans and a short sleeve shirt with so shades on blocking the sun from making my headache worst. So kids say I just nod my head and make my way to my class room . I make a lazy day for the kids make them read chapters and answer the questions when they are done. As the bell rings I really hope he is sick or skipping school I don't think I can face him right now.  
Everyone comes and the last person that comes in is none other then Peeta Mellark the boy that I shouldn't have made out with at my house none other then my student.  
"Okay class sit down"she said as she came around her desk and lead against the front of it.  
"Okay today is going to be simple, read chapter 14 and I will hand out and sheet I want you to answer the question after reading through pages of his history book. When he so my hand on his desk putting the paper down he stopping going through the book and put his hand on my hand for a second I didn't move my hand then I realized what I was doing and pulled my hand back and looked down at him as he smirked up at him I though it was cute but I'm his teacher I cant think that about him so I kept walking down his row passing the rest of the papers out and made my way back to my desk.

...

Has the bell rang the last class of the day filled out I was ready to leave. Has I was packing my things into my bag I heard my door shut and I turn to see Peeta standing there. Before I could say a word he said.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" he pleaded  
"I don't hate you just that I'm your teacher-...  
"Stop the I'm your teacher and your my student crap Katniss."  
It felt normal for my name to come from his lips.  
"Don't call me that Peeta I am not some regular girl you can make out with and expect to want to be with and plus I have a boyfriend if you didn't know." As I turned and grabbed my bag and headed to the classroom door. When his body blocked my way.  
"If you had a boyfriend where was he when I did this" he said as he lead in and crashed his lips against my lips. He started moving against my lips but I pushed him away.  
"Really Peeta didn't I explain this to you at my house?!"she said getting mad every second she was in that room.

"You didn't feel that spark? Come on Katniss" has he reach his hand to her cheek and she dodge it and said "I'm dropping you from my class" and she walked out of that room and to her jeep and tried has hard as she could to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest as she spend off. When she got home she through her keys on the counter and pulled of her jacketed and plopped onto the couch and flipped it through some channels and ended up watching Vampire Diaries she really was watching the show she was off in her mind wondering why he kissed her again had how both kisses during them she had not one single though about Gale. She was sitting there when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "When did you get in I didn't here you?" he said has jumping over the couch and sitting and kissing her forehead. "Just a few minutes ago, and though you had to work extra hours today at the office?" "Change it I'm working extra hours tomorrow I wanted to spend time with you" he said as he pecked my lips. "I'm going to start dinner" he said has he stood "Okay "I was sitting there going back to watching TV when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer the door. "I got it." I shouted to Gale I walked up to door and opened it and none other the Peeta Mellark. "What are you doing here?" she said has she stepped out hoping Gale wont see. "And how do you know where I live?" she said staring into his blue eyes "Don't do this Katniss, don't drop me from your class I cant stopping think about, if you do this it will crush me" he said practically on his knees. "Peeta get up, I wont drop you from my class part of why we are in this mess is because of me." she said looking at the ground. "Peeta need to go, Gale is inside" she said backing to her door. "Okay, but can I least have your number?" he said shyly. "Fine, let me see your phone." she said He handed her his phone and she put her number in and handed it back to him. She took a glance around her to look for is car but didn't see it. "Peeta where is your car?" she said "I parked it a couple blocks down so no one gets curious" he explained "Katniss who is at the door!" Gale yelled from the kitchen. "Just the mail guy!" I yelled back. "Sorry I got to go" I said to Peeta "Yeah okay...aaahhh see you later I guess." He said has he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay bye Peeta" has she open the door to the house. "Bye Katniss." He said has he turned around and started walking down the side walk. She got that pain in her chest has he walked away. And after that she open the door and walk in and tried to get Peeta out of her head.


	4. Thanks reviewers

**If you guys got any ideas for the next chapter or coming chapters feel free to tell me and I might add it in and I would like to thank some of the reviews like: PumpkinKing5, Ella ,** **PeetaFinnick , Kwheat , e-owusuu**

**The next chapter will either e up later tonight or tomorrow morning the latest thanks again you guys for the support on this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys its been awhile I had to move so I had todeal with that and I had writers block. I got the next chapter start but just can't finish it if u have any ideas for this chapter or the chapter tell me . thanks guys for ur support.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters thanks to Peetafinnick for your review and the guest that gave some ideas for later on in the story. Like everyone says please review.**

**katniss pov**

Its been 2 weeks and there has been no more make out sessions with Peeta. I hate to say this but I miss his eyes of deep blue, and the way he smirked when are hands brushed each other while i grab a paper from him. We have 2 days tell it is the weekend so today I made the class grab a partner and gave them tell friday to find out about their partners history and present it to the class. After I passed out the papers I started grading papers from other classes.

"Peeta be my partner please?" clove said has she has she ran her hand up his arm Peeta flinched from her touch.

"I told you clove no okay?"clove turned away very angrily has katniss turned to see what peetas reaction to was staring straight at katniss he gave her a small smile and got up and walked to another classmate. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Friday came really fast it was the last class of the day.

"okay guys read chapter 20 and write a summary of that chapter."

The Class groaned in anger for having homework.I laugh "I could add more...""No." the whole Class stop complaining". she chuckled.

At that moment the bell rang signaling that the day was over the class hurry gathered their items and left it was quiet in the room until shewhen she heard foot steps.

And look up into the deep blue eyes she had missed, she realized what she was doing and looked away.

"Peeta what do you want I really don't want to be here later then I have to be." has she looked up at him

"Just wanted to give you this" handing her a black box and turning and walking out of the she was about o open up the box her phone rang.

"Hey catnip what you up to?".

"Just heading home why you ask?"

"See if you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure what time?"

"How about around 8:00 would that be good for you?"

"Yeah see you then."

"Okay see you then catnip."

She put her phone in her pocket and grab her bag and headed to her car.

...

It was around 8:15 when Gale showed up.

"Hey babe." has he bent down and kissed my lips

"Okay let's go" and we headed to the restaurant .

We were pulling into the place when Gale cut the engine and turned to me.

"aaahhh katniss I like you."

she couldn't help herself from giving him a smirk.

" I think I like you too Gale."

He ran a hand through his hand through his hair.

"You know I'm not good with words... I think I'm in love with you".

This came has a big blow to her she knew it was bound to happen, the way he has been acting these past few weeks.

"Gale I like you but think we are moving a little to fast here.

I saw the look of defeat on his face.

"Yeah, your right I guess, we should head in" he said has he opened his door and got out and walked to open hers.

...

Dinner was pretty uneventful. I knew Gale was not happy with me for discouraging him but we only have been dating for a month I was not ready to settle down just with someone. We where pulling into my drive when I turned to him.

"Gale I'm sorry." has I looked at him.

"It's fine." has he stared out his window.

"Okay then ... will you call me tomorrow?"

"I don't know I got meetings all day" he said taking a quick glance at her.

"Okay talk to later Gale." she said has she open her door and got out.

"Yeah okay." looking up at her.

"I'm really sorry..."

"I know katniss, okay I shouldn't have said it I'm sorry too I will talk to you later."

Has she took a step back from the car and he pulled out of the driveway. She watched him pull out of the drive way, and slowly making her way to her house.

Has she set her purse on the counter she got a text message.

"Do you like it?" It was from Peeta

I was confused

"Like what?" I replied back

couple seconds later he replys.

"The gift I gave you."

I totally forgot about that so I put the phone down and go through the bag and take out the black box open it is and pulled out a sliver chain and there Is one little pearl on the chain. It was the most beautiful and thoughtful thing she has ever gotten even from put it the box and and grab her phone and sat down on the couch.

"Peeta you shouldn't have!". She sent

" Anything for you ;)." he sent back

She didn't know how to respond to that so she did best she could .

"Thanks, and where did you get it?" She sent

"Well, I was walking on the beach and saw it in the sand and though of you."

She though before she couldn't respond this was even harder, so she did her best again.

"Thanks Peeta"

"Ur welcome katniss;)"

That was the last text he sent to me that night.

...:...

The next morning while l was making breakfast there was a knock at the front door.

l open the door there stood Peeta wearing tight fitting jeans and a dark blue shirt that was covered by black hoodie.

"Good morning may I come in?" has he flash is most famous smile, that almost made me melt right then.

"Sure, come in."

Step aside to let him in. He sat down on the couch and turned to her he had this look in his eye's.

"What?".

"Nothing."

Has he smile then I look down at myself a saw that I was only in some very short shorts and a see through tank top where you could see my bra.l through the shirt.

I couldn't have ran fast to my room and changed.

When I came out he already made himself at home, and turned on the tv and and was watching some show on food network. l walked around the couch and sat down next to him.

"Peeta not to sound rude or anything, but why you here?"

He turned his eye's away from the tv to her and smiled.

"I had a few hours to kill so I though I would spend them with you."

She just smiled and turned her head to the tv.

l was hour since Peeta showed up and I don't know how we got this way. I was snuggled into his side and he had a arm wrapped around my shoulder while we watched tv. He sometimes made me laugh. And I don't think I laughed this much before but when I was with him it felt like I don't have to worry about anything because Peeta will some how make me feel better.

"She is totally going to win." l said has I looked at him.

"No she is not, her food looks nasty." He said has he made a choking noise.

"Fine that's make a bet if she wins you own me 20 bucks."

"And if she loses ... l get a kiss from you." He says smirking.

I know I should have agree but my competitive side came out.

"Deal."

...

And just my luck the girl ends up losing.

I nervously glance over at him. He smiles and leans over and presses his lips to my lips at first I don't kiss him back then I gave in and do. I thread my hands through his blond locks and he gently lays me down on the couch and continue kissing me. And at that moment my phone rang we stop and I looked into his eye's and smiled.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he said smirking l push his chest a little so I could get up. And ran to my phone.

"Hello." I said

"Hey catnip."he said

"Hey Gale."

I could see Peeta looked crushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to just kick back and watch tv with me?"

"ooohhh sure what time?" getting sad that my day with Peeta was ending.

"I will be home in 30 minutes I will see you then."

"Okay bye Gale."

"Bye katniss."

After that I hung up I turned to Peeta.

"I'm sorry you have to go Peeta."

"It's fine." Has he headed to the door I follow he stopped in front of the door.

"One for the road?" he smiled

"One what for the-..." I was cute of when Peeta crashed his lips to my lips it stopped to soon when he pulled away and opened the door and walked out. She hated to say it's but I think I'm falling in love with Peeta Mellark.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of these characters and once again please review any reviews welcomed.**

It was around 9 when Gale showed up with Chinese and we got settled in on the couch where not to long ago I was making out with Peeta. Gale flipped on the tv and we ended up watching Prison Break reruns. While Gale was paying attention to the show my phone went off signaling that I got a text.

"I had fun lip hugging with you today ;)." From Peeta of course.

"Really? That's all that was fun for you with me." I replied

I set my phone down in my lap and turned my attention back to the show, few minutes later I feel my phone vibrate.

"No I enjoy every minute I have with you." I couldn't help but smile to myself

" what you so happy about catnip?" Gale said has I realized he has been watching me for awhile.

"It was just Johanna just telling me about her latest hook up." Wwhich wasn't totally not all a lie she told me earlier but I just haven't replied yet.

"That's Johanna haha." He said laughing.

"Yeah." I said and he turned back to the tv.

I went back to texting Peeta.

" me too." I sent to him

"Knew you did ;), well I have to get to bed you know school tomorrow;) haha goodnight katniss. She smirked at what he sent.

"Goodnight Peeta." She sent back.

And after that she set her phone and couldn't stop smiling to herself. Later that night in bed she wish instead of Gale pulling her tight to his chest, she wanted it to be Peeta.

...:...

The next day she decide to dress casual for work she put on pair of jeans and a black tank top, with a dark green jacket.

When she pulled up to the school the sun was shining and students where heading into the school. I hoped out of my jeep and grab my bag out of the back seat and headed up the stairs into the building.

I was making my way to my classroom when.

"Looking good today Ms. Everdeen"

"Thanks Cato since I see your here will I be seeing in class today right?" I said has I stopped and eyed the student that was clearly checking me out.

"ooohhh I will be in class today ." He said laughing with his little group.

"Don't push it Cato." I said sternly has I continued my to my classroom.

The bell rang and students began to file into the room. Today they had a review packet to do for a test that was coming up.

It was half way through the period when none other then Cato raised his hand I roll my eyes didn't want to deal with his flirting today.

"Yes Cato."

"I don't get number 3?" He said has he flashed me a smile.

"Bring it up here"

He got out of seat and walked up to my desk and handing me his paper. Has I started to explain it to him I realized he wasn't paying attention to me his eye's where on me but he sure wasn't looking at my eye's .

"Cato." I said has I snapped my fingers in front of his eye's .

"Yeah." He said

"My eye's are up here, do that one more time I will have to bring this up with the principal understand?"

"Yes ." He said has he grab his paper and headed to his seat student's in the class started to snicker.

"Back to work." Has I sat back down in my seat. I looked around the room to see that Peeta was looking directly at me in his eye's I could see a hint of anger in them I wondered. What did I do.

...

The bell rang signaling it was the end of the period.

"Have a good day guys." I said has the filed out the door I could see that Peeta on purpose was taking his time packing is stop up.

"Hey uumm Peeta did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously which I had no clue why I was nervous.

He looked shocked

"What, no why you ask?"he asked while taking a quick glance at the door like he was scared someone was going to show up.

"Well you looked angry when I was talking to Cato." I said looking at him.

"I was mad be-..."

"Come on Peeta you promised that you would walk me to my next class." There stood clove smiling at Peeta. I felt a shot of jealousy at the way clove would flirt with Peeta.

"I will Clove just give me a second is telling me something." He said turning to me.

"I will just tell you tomorrow Peeta it can wait you need to get to your next class."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He said with sadness in his eye's.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I said a little too harsh.

He walked over to Clove.

"Let's go." He said to her

"Okay, by see you tomorrow." She said has she ran to catch up to Peeta.

This day started out great but it seemed like it's not going to end on a good note.

...

The rest of the day went by a total blur. I was throwing my bag in the back seat when I got a text.

"Can we talk?" He sent

"I can't, not today." Has she hopped up into the car and started it.

She was halfway home when she got another text. She pulled over in a grocery store parking lot and read it.

"There is nothing going on between me and her."

"Really? Sure look like there was."

"I just though that If I gave into her she would leave me alone nothing happened."

"I got to go." After I sent that I turned my phone off and pulled back onto the road.

That night was Thresh birthday Gales best friend, I was friends with his wife Rue. We pulled up to the restaurant that the party was being held at, got out and headed inside. The place was packed with people.

"I'm going to head off and talk to Rue." I said to Gale

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and went the opposite direction heading to where Thresh

was.

"Hey Rue big party you have here." I said has I gave her a quick hug and sat down.

"Yeah I let Thresh chose the guest list didn't realize he would invite the whole town."

"Yeah sure looks like he did." I said has I smiled at how we kept a joke going even when no one was listening it was only Me, Gale, Rue and Thresh.

"So how is Prim?"

Prim was my sister currently going to college at NYC. She only calls once a week that's all the time we have because we both are busy.

"She hasn't called this week yet but last week she said she was fine."

"And how is being a teacher treating you?"

"It's okay makes it seem like I was a angel in high school." She said laughing.

"Yeah Katniss everyone knew you where the bad girl of the school."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah during every discussion if you though it was you would announce it to the whole class that you disagreed with it."

We where laughing when Thresh and Gale came and sat down in the booth with us.

"What you guys laughing about?" Gale questioned

"How katniss was a bad girl in high school." Rue said

"She totally was man." Thresh said

Me, Rue and Thresh went too the same school since elementary school.

Rue excused herself to use the bathroom, and Gale and Thresh started talking about football, when a waitress walked passed us.

"Okay boys here is your table I will be back to take your orders."

They got a table in the center of the restaurant they looked between 17 and 18. One of they was standing with his back to all I could tell was he had familiar dirty brown hair.

"Hey dude Peeta look Clove is here" one of guys said the one with his back to me turned to face me, I saw those blue eye's I could never forget. I quickly hided my face in Gale's shirt he wrapped his around me.

"Great what is she doing here?, hey Thom switch seats with me." I heard Peeta say

"Okay ."l heard feet move against the carpeted floor.

I sat up just in time when Rue came back we started chatting about work. The whole time he could feel him staring at her. When the waiter came to are table I took a look at him and are eye's where boring into one each others he gave her a quick wink to her and went back to talking.

"And miss what would you like?" The waiter startle me a little bit

"Just a salad would be fine." And after that the waiter grab are menus and said the food will be done shortly.

It was about was about halfway though dinner when I so Peeta get out and head the door to the restaurant. I little bit later I get a text from him.

"Come to the alley by the restaurant."

So I did the best Icould to excuse myself

"I'm going to go plug my phone into the charge." She hurried so the couldn't say anything.

it was dark expect for the street lights she came to the alley way and so a figure leading against the wall she really hoped it was Peeta

"Peeta?" She asked

"Yes." He said walking to her

I don't know why but every step he tookI took a step back. He looked like a predator stacking his prey , I kept backing up tell I felt my back hit the cold brick of the building. He got close tell his nose brushed against my nose.

"Hello Katniss." Was all he said before his lips crashed against my lips. What was my point of resisting we are already in way too deep, so I brought my hands to his hair pulled a little and kissed him back. He pulled back when we were both out of air.

"I have missed you, and I hoped it made up for what happened today." He said smiling.

"I guess it did, but we need to get back." I said smirking

"Yeah I guess." He said stepping out of the alley way

He turned and said "I will text you later tonight."and with that and a wink he headed into the restaurant. few minutes later I head in.

"There you are katniss l, what took you so long?" Gale asked

"couldn't find the cord for the charger." I said sitting down

I take a glance over at Peeta's table I see Clove making her way over there. I turned and looked out the window of the restaurant to hide my glare. I could believe what I saw when I looked at his table again, clove walk up to him put her hands around his neck and leaded downed and kissed him and he didn't push her away our anything. We paid are bill and wave Rue and Thresh goodnight. Gale was driving me home I looked out the window and could help but think that. I though Peeta wouldn't do a thing like this but I guess I was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of these characters, and thanks for the reviews for the last chapters and has I say every time review please and thank you.**

Peeta texted me but I didn't answer, he said nothing Is going on and what I saw was something. I realized what we where doing wasn't going to work, and why would I do something so complicated. When I have a guy I'm with that's easy has breathing. So from them on I well have nothing to do with Peeta Mellark or at least I will try.

It was the next morning I was getting ready for work. When I decided to see what Peeta texted me all night.

"Why did you leave In a hurry?"

"You saw and Clove right it was nothing katniss I only like you and always will."

"Since your not answering must mean you need space I will give you it."

That was the last text he sent me yesterday. She decided she will deal with it later. She packed up her bag and kissed Gale good bye and got in her car and headed to work.

...

She pulled in to the parking lot, found a spot and got out and headed to the office picking up the mail and heading down the hall.

"Ms. Everdeen can you help me with this essay after school."

He knew she couldn't ignore him at school people will get suspicious.

"Sorry not today I have other things to do" I said has I kept walking he kept walking with me.

"It will only take me a few minutes." He said pleading.

"Nope sorry not to day." Has I still kept walking I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Come on Katniss-..."

"Don't call me that here, actually don't call me that ever, what ever we had going this is done okay Peeta." I snapped at him and turned around and unlocked my door I was relieved that no students heard what he called me.

"No, just give me a chance to explain myself please if you don't believe me I will leave you alone, okay?"

"Fine, meet me at the park okay."

"Okay." I saw hope in his eye's has he turned and walked out the door.

The bell rang and students started piling in to the classroom.

"Set down today, going to grab a partner and together write a summery on chapter 27 you should have read last night for.

Students shuffled around getting there partners and finding a seat to sit.

When of course Clove partners up with Peeta which made my blood boil. Then I remember what I promised myself earlier. I was looking around the classroom when my phone rang. I saw that all the students where working so I turned and fasted the white board.

"Hello." I said quietly

"Hey babe I have to go to Utah for a few weeks to go over the Johnson file, I'm leaving tomorrow morning so you want to spend the night together before I go?"

"aahh I got help a student and they be home after okay?"

"Yeah I know you don't want to hear this but I love you Kantniss." Remembering my promise early.

"I know Gale I'm getting there, in time I will be able to."

"It's alright just want you to know that I love you and I'm nothing without you, well I got to get back to work talk to you later."

"Bye see you later."

After that I turned in my chair to see everyone one beside Peeta working.

I went back to sorting through papers he went to working with clove.

...

School ended about 5 mins ago and I locking up my classroom and heading to my jeep.

"On my way." I text Peeta

It was 10 minutes later when I was pulling off the side of the road next to the park.

I got out and headed to a shade bench hidden from view I told Peeta where I was. 5 minutes later I hear footsteps coming to me I look to see who it was the sun shine bright in my eye's so I squint to see who it is.

"Hello Peeta." I said looking at the ground

"Hi Katniss." He said has he sat down.

"So..."

"Nothing is going on between me and Clove." He said pleading

"It didn't look like nothing to me at the restaurant." I said snapping at him.

"I couldn't really push her away we're kind of a item." He said nervously.

"What, I though you said there was nothing going on with her." I said getting angrier after every word.

" Katniss I don't like her I only like her I need to make it seem I did so my friends didn't suspect anything with you." He said brushing a strand of hair out of my eye's.

"Fine, but I won't like it." I said

"I know but I like you jealous, and I don't like you with that guy either." He said has he captured my lips kissing me I automatically started kissing back. When I realized that it was getting late.

I pulled away he tried kissing me again but I stopped him with my hand.

"It's getting late and I need to get home." I said

"You going home to that guy?" He said with anger in his voice.

"That guys name is Gale and yes I am, like your going to clove."

"I'm not going to see clove, when I'm with her I pictured you." He said standing up.

"Gale is leaving for a few weeks, maybe we can hang out during then."

"I would like that."He said with a smile

"Okay will I see you later." Has she stood up. He kissed her and smiled and turned and headed the way he came. I made my way to my car got in and headed home.

...

It was the next day and I was driving Gale to the airport. We pulled up to the curb of the airport.

" Thanks katniss, I love you." He said has he lead over and kissed her when pulled away he got out and closed the door I rolled down the passenger side window and handed him his duffle bag.

"I will be back next Wednesday, I will call you when I land."

"Okay." And with that he turned and headed in .

When I pulled out onto the road I smiled to myself thinking that I get to spend time with Peeta.

I decided to call in sick today. I was settling in on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"Peeta what you doing here.?" I said

"Heard you called in sick I want to check on you, but you look like your doing fine." He said smiling.

"Don't you have to be at school?"

"Not if your aren't there." He said coming in, I closed the door behind him.

"Really Peeta your suppose to go to school to learn not for me."

"I do go to school to learn I learn I will never love anyone more then I love you."

He said closing the distance between them and kissed me placing his hands on my hips and my hands through his hair.

I was first to pull away

"Want to have a lazy day with me?" I said smirking.

"Of of course." Has he took his jacket off.

They watch tv most of the day they would laugh and the did share a lot of heated kisses now it was getting dark.

"Can I stay with you?" He said doing his puppy dog eye's.

"Don't you have to go home?" I said

"I will just say I stayed at a friends house."

"Fine, but you sleep on the floor."

"You would put me in pain?" He said with a whimper

"Your pushing your luck, okay but now funny business."

I made my way to the side of the bed and got in and pulled the sheet up and over myself.

He stood there smirking.

"Are you going to get in?" I asked

He just smiled and grab the bottom of his shirt pulled it off. I realized I was staring at his toned chest, every time he sucked in a breath his pecks would flex.

"Katniss my eye's are up here." He said smirking

Ilooked up into his ocean blue eye's has he pulled his pants down and slipped into the bed, pulling me in his chest I could hear his heart beat it was a soothing sound.

"Katniss ?"

"Yeah?"

"I now you don't want to here this now, and you don't have to say it back."

"Just spit it out Peeta I said turning over to face him.

"Okay, ummm I love you." He said

She stared into his amazing eye's.

"I love you too." And she lead in and capture his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of these characters, thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows, review please. Thanks to Mandie for some ideas.**

l'm was currently sitting on the beach reading a the notebook when I felt a pair of strong bare arms.

"Don't you dare do this Peeta, you do it I will never kiss you again." I said glaring at him.

He stopped walking and smirked at her.

"I will take my chances."he smiled and started running toward the water while carrying me when we got waist deep he turn me so m facing him he leads in so his nose is touching my nose.

"Hold your breathe." He said

Before I could say anything he throw me into the water and dived in after I resurfaced he slowly he came up skimming his nose across my bare stomach and came up for air. He lead down and captured my lips, for s little while we just floating and kissing. When we decided to head home. We where pulling into my drive way.

"I had a good time I said to him

"Me too ." He said smiling

I leaded over a kissed him he kissed back.

When I pulled away open car door and stepped out.

"Hey katniss ."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled

"Love you too."

And I closed the door and headed into the house. Closed the door and sighed she wonder how she could be so in love with Peeta only known him for s few weeks and I can tell him I lover him, but Gale I can't say it too him after two months what is wrong with me? Gale was coming back in two days I had now clue what I was going to do. Was I going to break up him, if you asked me I have no clue . And with Peeta I could live a thousand lifes and still I wouldn't deserve him. If I did break up with Gale, would Peeta stay with me? All these questions swirled around in my head. I decided to go to bed early tonight.

The next morning I get up and get ready for worked pretty fast, hop into my jeep and head out. I was a little late so has expected all the students were mingling.

"Okay guys in your seats." Everyone headed back to there seats. I notice that Peeta was absent, he didn't tell her he wasn't going to be gone.

She turned to the board and start writing assignments down. I turned just in time to see Peeta trying to sneak into class.

" why are you late to my class."

He didn't answer just looked down not meeting my eye's.

"Last chance Mellark, and next time I will send you to the office."

Little bit half I started teaching, Clove Johnston came striding through the door smiling of course at Peeta.

"How lovely for you to join us Clove just has I told Peeta a few minutes ago next time your late to the office you go."

And with that I turned around and began writing again. Thinking about the whole situation why was Peeta late and Clove. I started getting worried that something happen between them.

"Okay you guys work on the assignments on the board."

Right after I let them loose Cato raised his hand.

"Yes Cato?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I speak for all the guess in here you look devine today." He said has he raked his eye's all over me.

"Cato, last chance one more inappropriate thing comes out your mouth I will send you to the office, you understand."

"Yes ." He said embarrassed

"Okay everyone back to work."

I land around the room and Peeta didn't look at her, he was just looking down and writing.

...

Wednesday came and I was on my way to pick up Gale. I pulled up to the curb and waited. I have talked to Peeta since Monday it wasn't my fault he stop texting me, calling me, and coming over. The opening of the passenger door interrupted my thoughs.

"Hey." I said has he got in.

"Hi baby." He said leaning over the console and kissed me, the kiss didn't feel anything like the kisses she I with Peeta.

"So how was your trip?" Has I pulled away from the curb onto the road.

"It was fine we sold the Kingston building to the Johnston's so that was good, but most of all I missed you." He said has he grab my hand that was in my lap.

"I missed you too." I felt horrible because when Gale was gone I was so caught up in Peeta, that the only time she though of him was when called every other day when he called to see how I was doing, and give me a update on how his work was doing.

"Want to see a movie tonight." He said breaking the silence.

"Sure, just let me stop at home and change."

"Okay I will ho in and see what is playing." Has we both hot out of the car and headed inside.

I made my way to the bedroom and change into some jeans and a tank top with a light jacket over it.. I headed to the bathroom to freshen up when my phone went of signaling that I got a message, it was from Peeta

"Can i see you tonight?" He asked

"Not tonight I'm going out." I replied

"Where?"

"The movie, why you ask?"

"During the movie say your going to go to the bathroom, I have to talk to you."

Why did he need to talk to me? Did he realize that he deserves way better then me, she decided to just wait tell she talks to her to figure it out and with that she headed into the bathroom.

...

We where getting are tickets for the movie we decided to see We Are The Millers. We hot are tickets and headed over to the snack counter while Gale told the lady behind the counter what he wanted, while I scanned the lobby looking to see if Peeta was already here.

"Katniss what you want?" Gale said

"What?" I said turning to him

"I said do you want anything?"

"I will have a small popcorn." I said to the lady she rang everything up and Gale paid for it.

We grab are food drinks and headed to the theater. Halfway through the movie I excused myself to use the bathroom. I was walking out of the theater into the lobby seeing a figure standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Peeta?"

He turned around the first thing I notice was the blond locks that I was used to falling over his eyes where gone he had cut his hair.

"Hey." He said smiling

"You cut your hair?"

"Yeah it was getting long you like it?

"Yeah but I kind of miss it being long."

"We should move where no one can see us."

We move to a darken hallway next to a empty theater

"Why haven't text Mr or call me" I said looking up into his eyes

"That's why I wanted to talk to you are probably going to hate me for this but remember i did it for us."

I looked down preparing for the worst.

"Katniss look at me."

I still looked down. He put finger abd lifted my head so I was looking at him, and leaned down and he pecked my lips once and stroked his thumb across my cheek.

"Now katniss will you listen to me?"

I shock my head yes

"Okay my parents wanted to move down to Texas to be closer to my grandparents, and that meant I would have to be away from you, and I could let that happen."

He smiled at me and continued.

"So I told them I had a girlfriend that I didn't want to leave behind right now."

"You told them about me?"

"This part you have to promise me that you won't get made." He said looking nervous.

I didn't say anything.

"Katniss I only love you." He said once again placing his lips on my lips, after a little bit

"I promise."

"Okay I didn't say it was you I was dating I told them it was Clove."

It felt like that my heart fell into my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here Is another chapter two in one day I'm on a roll. I don't own any of these characters. And review, review and review.**

"see I told you you're going to get mad." I stepped away from him.

"I'm not mad." I said stepping out from in the hallway.

"Yeah you are Katniss I can tell." he said with that worried expression.

"I got to get back to Gale."as I turned and headed to the theater.

"Katniss we can't leave it like this." he said pleading.

"I will talk to you later Peeta." And with that I walked into the theater.

...

When the movie ended we headed out to the parking lot.

"I will go bring the car around."Gale said grabbing the keys in walking out into the dark.

"Katniss!"I know that voice by heart I quash he would make this easy, but he was making it difficult.

"Katniss." He said putting his hand on my shoulder and turning me around.

"What you want Peeta?" Looking down the street making sure that Gale pulling up with the car.

"Katniss come on I don't like her, I did it for us."

"that's the thing Peeta how can there be a us we have to sneak to see each other I'm cheating on my boyfriend with the guy I've only known for a couple weeks and plus I'm your teacher you have to go out with someone that you don't even like so you can stay here to be with me." Gale pulled up at that moment.

"we can do this Katniss I just have to finish this year we can be together." Has he grab my hand, I pulled my hand away from his.

"I can't do this to you or myself." I walked to the curb has Gale pulled up.

Gale pulled us away from the curb, I wiped the tears from my face before Gale saw.

I know what Peeta did was great I just didn't want him to do things he doesn't like just to please me.

...

It's been two weeks since I have talked to Peeta, and I missed him terribly. The students had a one week break for thanksgiving. Anytime I saw him he would give me a small smile. The bell unscripted my thoughs signaling school was over. I packed my stuff up and headed to my car to load it up.

"Katniss?" His voice have her this warm fuzzy warm feeling inside me.

"Yes Peeta?" Has I loaded my bag into my car.

"I miss you, I miss your smile, and miss being able to make you laugh."

" I miss you too I just don't want start something and then have you realize you can do better then me." I said sadly.

He ran is thumb across my cheek.

"That won't happen because I love you so much it hurts, when I see you in pain I want to make Thaksin away, when I see you crying I will try my best to make you laugh again."

In that moment I knew that no one ever would love her like he does.

"Can I see you this week? He said smiling

"I don't know, I got to deal with something."

"Okay." He said looking at the ground.

I closed the trunk and open the drivers side door. I want to hug him but I can't because there are still students around.

"Talk to you later Peeta." I said closed the door and waving to him.

I started up the car and pulled out.

While she was driving she got to thinking she really wanted to be with Peeta and I was going to do anything she could do to be with him.

...

So here I was sitting with Gale on the couch in total silence.

"So why did you need to talk to me." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay uhhmmm I don't know how to say this with out hurting you but I think we should start seeing other people." I said folding my hands together.

"Was I that bad of a boyfriend?" He says getting angry

"No it's just that we are trying to hard to make this work, when we both know it's not going to work."

"Please katniss don't do this, I will spend more time with you but don't do this we are so good together."

"Gale the whole time we were together felt like we were just friends and I liked that, there is someone out there that is right for you but that person is not me, but I will always be your friend."

"Your the right person for me and if I have to wait along time for you to realized that then I will wait." As he walk to the door and open before he open it he said

"I wit be waiting for you katniss."

And with that he walked out. That didn't go has planned.

...

In five days school starts back up and I still haven't seen Peeta since school has been out. I was getting changed after my Saturday run when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute!" I yelled and made my way down the hall to the front door.

There stood Peeta in jeans a plain black tee with a dark blue hoodie on.

"I brought lunch." He said smiling, holding a bag of food

"Just in time I'm starving."I said grinning and moved aside so he could come in.

He handed me my food and took his out his. I had the most devine sandwich ever and for desert we had cheese buns.

"Wow that was the best lunch I ever had, where you get it from. I said leading back in my chair

"Actually I didn't buy it I made." He said smiling proudly.

My eye's almost popped out of my head.

"Wow your talented, are hoi planing on going to college to get your own business?"

"Yeah I'm my family already owns the bakery downtown."

"That's great do you plan to taking it over?" I asked

"Yeah."

After that we chatted for along time I never had this fun while just taking to them Peeta excused him to the restroom. I picked up the dishes and started cleaning them. I heard the front doors lock jiggle while was drying the dishes then it opened. I walked out into the hallway and came face to face with Gale.

"What are you doing here Gale?" I said hoping Peeta didn't choose to come out at this moment.

"Came to drop this key you have me to get some things I left here." he tried to go down the hall but I moved in front of him.

"I can get the stuff where are they?" I said nervously

"It's fine I will." He tried again to sidestep me but I again blocked him.

"Katniss why aren't you letting me through?" He asked questionably.

He scanned the room like he was looking for something and then his eye's locked onto something. I glanced to see what he was looking at, and there through on the couch was Peeta's hoodie he took of when he arrived.

"Gale this is not what you think it's my coat." I said hoping he believe it. When at that time Peeta felt the need to appear.

"Katniss your out of-..." He didn't finish his sentence his eye's locked with Gale's, I could are him swallow hard.

"What is he doing here?" Gale asked glaring at Peeta

Both Peeta and me where silent.

"Your going out with him aren't you?" He said turning to me.

"Gale-..."

"I knew something was going on at the movies when u saw you too together, was he the reason you broke up with me?" He said glaring at me.

Before I could answer Peeta spoke up.

"It's not all her fault I'm part to blame here." He told Gale

"Yeah you are blondie." he said turning his gaze to Peeta.

"Gale knock it off we are over if you want any friendship with me I would get your stuff and go."

"Fine." Has he shoved Peeta put of his way to get into the bedroom.

When he walked out of the bedroom he set his bag full of his things on the dinning room table. And turned to me.

"I have one more question, where you seeing him when we were together? I didn't have to answer it my silence answer it for him.

"Wow katniss out of everyone wouldn't think you would do this to me." He went to pick up his bag when he stop like he was thinking, he turned to Peeta.

"And this is for taking Katniss from me."

Before I could stop him Gale punched Peeta in the jaw. And all hell broke loose.

**Thanks for everyone's reviews and support with this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of these characters. Thanks for your review and please review again.**

I finally hot them pulled away from each other, I sat Peeta on the couch then turned to Gale.

"Get out gale!"

"No what about him?"

"This is by house, and he didn't start the fight, now get out.

"Fine but you will realize in time he will never love you has much has I do." He said slamming the door.

I turned to Peeta and saw his lip was bleeding and his jaw was swollen.l got a wash cloth and wet and grab a ice pack and made my way back to Peeta.

"You know what he said wasn't true." Has I started wiping blood from his chin.

"What?" I said confused

"When he said I wouldn't love you as much as he does, I love you so much it hurts." He says trying to smile but he wince in pain because of his jaw.

"Leave it to you Peeta make sure I know you love, when you got beat up for loving me."

"Hey I through some punches."

"I know you did." I said leading over and bringing my lips to his.

I pulled away and looked at his injuries.

"I'm sorry about him." I said sadly.

"It's alright, at least I'm the one here with you now." Placing the ice pack to his jaw.

I take his other hand in my hand I look up in his eye's and see adoration in his eye's.

"I love you Peeta." I say smiling

He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a he gentle kiss to my hand.

"I love you too."

I snuggled into his chest.

"Katniss?"

"Yes."

"What happens when school starts?" He says looking at me.

"In school we are going to be student and teacher, and out of school we going have this."

"What is this?"

"Are we together?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then we are a couple now."

He lifted my chin and placed his lips on my lips.

...

School starts tomorrow since this will probably be the last day for awhile where I could seer Peeta out of school.

We decided to go out to eat, we went to Luke's diner we never been here before and hoping that no one we knew comes here. I just order a hamburger and some fries with a water, Peeta order the same. We began talking about are childhoods, how was it like to grownup with a younger sibling because Peeta had two older brother's, Mark is in Texas with his wife and kids. Rye he just started college this year and of course Peeta. And when he was younger his mother and father got s divorce, and he decided to live with his father.

"Katniss is that you?"

Come on well people stop interrupting us.

"Hello Glimmer."

"Haven't seen you since you graduated college."

Glimmer was my annoying college roommate.

Her eye's landed on Peeta, and out came the flirty Glimmer even more annoying then the regular one.

"Now who is this handsome man?"

Peeta looks and acts older the is actual age, so Glimmer was going to do anything to get to him.

"He is a friend." I said she doesn't need to know that we are dating she will start prying to get details about everything.

She sat down in the booth on his side she was so close their shoulders were brushing.

"What's your name cutie?"

"Peeta." He said quickly as the waitress set his food down.

"Hi , Peeta I'm katniss old college roommate." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Hi." He said shortly picking up his drive and putting it in his mouth.

"May I have."she asked. I almost bursted out laughing, at her flirting with him.

"Sure I guess." He said pushing his plate in her direction.

She grabs one and chewed it slowly looking right at him, he looked sick.

"Okay, nice seeing you Glimmer, let's go Peeta." I said

He got up out fifteen dollars to pay for are food.

"Wait here Peeta." She was writing something on a piece of paper.

"If you ever want to hang out call me." She said handing him the paper and winking.

When we got to the car he ripped up the paper an through it on the ground.

"Hey, no littering." I said laughing

"I would rather pay that fine then go out with her."

I acted like I was hurt.

"What about me?" I said acting like I was getting mad.

"You know you have me always." He said giving me a quick peck on the check and hopping into the passenger side of the car, I started the car and headed home.

...

It was Monday today. Groaned when my alarm went off. I got ready for work grab a quick bagel and headed out the door.

I pulled into the parking lot and went up the steps into the building and headed to my room. With a only a few minutes to spare, when the bell rang. All the students came tumbling in the door.

"Okay guys sit down."

They settled down.

"Since we just got back from break it's going to be like a lazy day I will put on a video and you guys are going to answer some questions after the video how many you answer right is how many extra credit points you get." I said switch the tv on in the corner of the room

I turned out the lights and passed out the papers once she got to Peetas row I saw that Clove moved her desk over so she was closer to Peeta I continued do the aisle tell I got Peeta clove. I set the stake of papers on Peetas desk and grab Cloves desk and moved it back where it was, she glared at me I head the papers and continued playing the papers when u headed back to my desk Peeta grab my hand as I walked by giving it a gentle squeeze.

...

The week went by pretty fast, I only shared texts with Peeta during the week.I was heading home on friday, when u got s phone call.

"Hey mom." I answered

"Hello sweetie what you doing this Saturday." Most be one of her good days.

"Nothing at the moment why?"

"I got invited to have dinner with a old friend from high school, and his son, and I wonder if you wanted to come." I wasn't to thrilled to see mom moving on but she hasn't been this way in awhile.

"Okay do you want me to pick you up?" I asked unlocking the door to the house.

"Yeah then I will give you directions pick me up around 8:00."

"Okay talk to you later."

"Okay, love you katniss." Now that shocked me she has told me that in awhile.

"Love you too mom." And then I hung up.

...

The next morning I went for a run and then graded test that took tell 6:30 to finish. I decided to get dressed I put on some black skinny jeans and a white lacy blouse. And then my mom called.

"Get katniss can you pick me up early I want to get some wine and a dessert."

"Okay I will be there in 5." Then we both hung up. I grab the keys for other var off the key ring.

I was in front of my childhood home it brought memories of my dad back, before I could start thinking of him again, the passager side door in and my mom got in.

"Where you want to stop to get the stuff?" I said pulling onto the road.

"There is a liquor store up ahead, and we can just stop at Fred Meyers to get the dessert."

Once I pulled up at the liquor store I texted Peeta.

"Can you come over tomorrow."

"Maybe ;)" He sent back.

I saw my mom heading out of the store, and I put my phone away. She got in and we headed to the other story.

"What's your friends name?"

"Eliot Mellark." I almost swerved off the road.

"Do you know his sons name?"

""Something like Peter or Peeta."

l realized that I would be seeing Peeta earlier then I though.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of these characters and please review.**

We pulled up to the house**, **and headedup the walkway to the house. A man with the same dirty blond hair as Peeta answered the door.

"Hey you guys made it, and you must be the lovely Katniss your mother talks about, I'm Elliot Mellark, come in guys must be cold its freezing outside." He said closing the door and leading us to the living room.

"Here I will take those, would you guys like something to drink?" He said has he took are coats.

"No thanks but I'm fine for right now." My mom declined

"I will have some water if that's alright." I said taking a see on their leather couch.

"I will have my son get it. Peeta!" He yelled up the stair case.

"Yeah dad?"

"Are guests are here son, why don't you come down and meet them."

"I will be down in a minute."

With that Elliot walked back into the living room.

"Boys will be boys." He said chuckling.

He took his seat on a lounge chair beside the couch.

"So Katniss I heard you started working at Panem high school this year how is teaching treating you?"

"its pretty good know I know how it felt for my teachers when I was in school, dealing with all kids misbehaving and all but I'm doing what I love." I said smiling.

"All My sons went there ones already out of college, ones starting college and Peeta is finishing high school." He said proudly. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up a saw Peeta in a button up black shirt and in some blue jeans that complement his eyes.

"There you are Peeta I started wonder if you got lost upstairs." He said laughing.

"Come meet are guests this is Lily Everdeen and her daughter Katniss."

"Nice to meet you , and nice to meet…." He said turning to me.

"Just call me Katniss." I said smiling like he doesn't already I thought to myself.

"Okay, wow dad didn't think you would invite my history teacher over for dinner." He said still smiling at me.

"This is your history teacher I didn't know, well since you know her outside of school maybe she can bump your grade up." He said suggestly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that and eve if I could I wouldn't need to he is one of the students in my class with the highest grades." I said

"That's my boy." Elliot said smacking Peeta on the back and smiling.

"Peeta Katniss here would like some water and while you're in there can you check the food?"

"Sure." He said turning around and heading through a door of what I assumed was the kitchen.

Elliot turned to my mom.

"So how is your other lovely daughter doing?" he asked

"She is doing great she got to start earlier then some other kids could she is studying to be doctor." My mom said proudly.

"That's great."

"Okay the foods ready." Peeta said walking out of the kitchen, and leading us to the dining room. Mom sat by Elliot who left me sitting by Peeta and Elliot.

"Peeta help me with plates." Elliot said getting up ad walking to the kitchen and Peeta following. Few minutes later the each came in carrying to plates that smelled delicious food.

Peeta set one in front of me and Elliot set one in front of mom and sat in his place.

"Dig in everyone." He said smiling.

Mom and Elliot were in their own little world chatting occasionally bringing Peeta and me in the convocation. It gave us time to talk a little.

"I'm glad I got to see you." He said sliding is hand into my hand just looking at his plate of food.

"Me too." I said also looking at my plate of food.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know I was coming to your house, she just said a high school friend and she had a lot of those.

Just as he was about to response the doorbell rang .

"Peeta go see who it is."

He got up gave my hand one more reassuring squeeze under the table and left the room. It felt like a while before Peeta returned.

"I will go see what is taking him so long." Elliot said getting up and heading into the living room. Only took a few minutes for him to return.

"High school relationships what would you do without them." He said joking.

I realized that it was probably Clove that showed up.

"Katniss you got a special someone in your life." He asked

I could feel my palms start to sweat if I tell him I do when we leave mom will start grilling me for the details.

"No not at the moment." I said pushing some food around the plate, mom looked surprised.

"What about Gale, last time I saw you guys looked like you guys where getting serious." she asked.

"It just didn't work out." I said trying to change the subject.

"Well you deserve someone that will treat you write, every women deserves that." He said smiling.

Just then Peeta came walking in and not looking at me, I was about to ask him what's wrong.

"Hello Mrs. Everdeen didn't think I would see you here." I turned to the doorway and there stood Clove.

"Yeah My mother is friends with Peetas dad and they so kindly invited us for dinner."

"I don't me to interrupt but I came here to talk to Peeta." She said staring at him.

"Okay let's talk then you leave." He said getting up and leading them back to the living room.

The rest of us just went back to eating. It felt like 15 minutes before Peeta returned he sat down and began eating. Under the table he grabs my hand and gave me a gentle squeeze and a smile, and with that I knew everything was okay.

…

Now I was heading home after dropping mother off at home and now heading my way home. After Peeta came back in to eat the rest of dinner was uneventful.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off I sat there for a minute, it felt as if someone was watching me I grab my massager bag from the bag and turn to open the door.

"Ooohhh my god Peeta you scared the crap out of me," I said stepping out of the car.

"Sorry I thought something was wrong, since it was taking you so long for you to get out." He said smiling.

"I thought someone was trying to kill me." I said walking to my front door with him in tow.

"I would never let someone do that to you."

"Well you almost killed me yourself, almost gave me a heart attack." I said opening the door walking in and letting him in and closing the door.

"I sorry." He said fake whimpering

I through my bag onto the kitchen table and walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's alright." Acting like I was hugging a crying baby

"So what did Clove want?" I asked out of the blue.

He stiffened

"Just wanted to know why I wasn't answering her calls."

"What did you tell her?" I said nervously

"I told her that we are done." He said smiling

"Really?"

"Really."

Then he leaded down and captured his lips with my lips.

**Hoped you liked it I might not be able to update has much has I have been, but I will update when I can and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I might stop this story because I'm working on another story I might continue this one it depends and I would like to thank the people that sticked with the story and the people that review, I will keep you guys updated on the other story once again thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I decide to keep going with this story but it might take awhile for the next chapter but I just posted a new story here is the link. s/9762079/1/I-would-die-for-you

Please review hope guess like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of these characters. Like I always I do please review. Its a short chapter but I got something out.**

I can't say that I have been happier, so far we haven't been caught from school even though we almost did get caught a couple of days ago. It was when Peeta decided that he wanted to have a makeout session during school, well then Cato though it also was time to ask question on a homework and to flirt but overall it's been paradise.

"What you thinking about?" Peeta said running his fingers through my hair has we lay on my couch.

"Us." I said smiling.

"Oh then keep thinking." He said smirking.

"Ah how I love you." I said leaning up and kissing him, before he can kiss me back he has pulled away.

"What did you say?" he said staring into my eye's.

"I said I love you." I said smiling and looking into his eye's of deep blue.

"I love you too, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." He said leaning in and capturing my lips

I grab the hair at the back of his neck, has he turns me so I'm straddling his waist I wrap my legs around his waist and grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head.

"I love you so much Katniss." He said between kisses.

"Then show me." I said smirking at him.

He looked at me wide eyed

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been anymore sure." I said smiling at him.

"Okay." He said lifting me up with my legs still around his waist.

When we got to the bedroom he gently laid me down on the bed and laid on too of me using his arms to hold some of his weight so he won't crush me.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"I love you too Peeta Mellark."

And with that he lead down and kissed my lips.

...

I lay there listening to his heartbeat against his shirtless chest, has he rubbed small circles on my bare back.

"I wish I could just freeze this moment and live in it forever." He said kissing the too of my head.

"Me too." I say running my hand down his arm and intertwining are fingers.

I left my head up and and capture his lips in my lips.

After things start to get heated Peeta pulls away.

"What time you got to be home?" I ask

"Not tell later tonight, you hungery ?"

"Actually I am." I say smiling.

"Well go take a shower and get dress and I will make something to eat."

"You don't want to join me?" I say smirking.

"I want to join you and never leave." He said smirking and sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Then stay." I say kissing the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"I wish I could." He said kissing me and pulling his boxers on.

"Fine." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom, halfway to the bathroom I realize I'm naked and a little away in my step.

"Your going be the death of me Kat."

...

When I got out of the shower I slipped on a pair of jeans and a plain black vee neck and headed into the kitchen. I found Peeta mixing something on the stove shirtless. I went up behind him a kissed his bare shoulder.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey food will be done in a little bit." He said kissing my forehead.

I made my way to the dinning room table grab my planer out of my massager bag and planned out for next weeks return to school. 5 minutes went by when Peeta set a plate of steaming chicken on Alfredo.

"Mmm this looks good."

"Here's your fork." He said handing me one.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Now dig in." He said smiling.

It was the best food I have ever tasted, when I was halfway done with my food I realized that I need something to wash my food done with.

"I'm getting something to drink, want something?"

"Water would be fine." He said taking another bite of his food.

I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with cold water. I open the refrigerate and grab a Pepsi from the bottom shelf, I turned around and saw Peeta staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Stop drooling." I said smirking.

"I'm not just looking" He said smiling.

"Yeah." I said walking over to him and sitting in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck a putting my forehead on his.

"You are gorgeous." He said pecking my lips.

"And your sexy." I said smiling.

"I am?" He said smirking.

"Totally." I said pulling his lips to my lips.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away.

"Did I ever tell you I love you." I said smiling.

"I think you said something like that, and have I ever told you I never have been happier then right here with you." He said kissing me.

After a very intense makeout session we cleaned up the mess and I was walking him out to his car.

"I'm going to miss you." I said hugging him.

"Going miss you too." He said kissing my forehead and then hugging me.

He open his car door and got in rolling down his window.

"I will text you later okay."

"Okay."

" I love you Katniss and never will stop loving you."

"Love you too Peeta, see you in class."

"Okay." And with one more kiss to my cheek he pulled away from the curb.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
